


Capharnaüm

by Rizvolution



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: (Entre autre), Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizvolution/pseuds/Rizvolution
Summary: Recueil d'un peu de tout, mais surtout de n'importe quoi.





	1. Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> En fait je me rends compte que j'écris toujours des petits textes, et assez souvent, donc après une mûre réflexion de 2min30, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir un recueil plutôt que de me retrouver avec 23 OS de 300 mots !! Je l'alimenterai à un rythme très irrégulier, et je suppose que j'y mettrai un peu de tout (Je suis dans le flou total, c'est fait sur un coup de tête).

Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres, puis laissa la fumée se déloger de ses poumons en un nuage qui se dissipa trop rapidement dans l’air du mois de juin. Aucun bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles, au point qu’on aurait pu penser que le silence lui-même faisait un terrible boucan. Il était bien tard et il aurait déjà dû trouver son lit à cette heure là. Mais pas ce soir, il n’y arriverait pas. Et puis il n’était pas seul, Hugo était venu sans qu'il ne s'y attende, et il n'avait pas eu de moyen de protester. Aucun des deux ne parlait, pour l'instant.

« J’ai rien ressenti. » laissa-t-il soudainement échapper du bout des lèvres. Il n’avait donné aucun ton à sa phrase, et celui assis à ses côtés ne sut trop si il s’en lamentait ou non. Dans le doute, il ne répondit pas. Dans son mutisme, il accompagnait le silence qui avait regagné sa place pour quelques secondes avant d’être de nouveau dérangé par la voix de Martin.

« C’est comme si mes lèvres n’avaient jamais eu de terminaisons nerveuses. »

Hugo observa la fumée s’échapper des lèvres du bruns, ses mouvements aériens offrant un spectacle hypnotisant qui attiraient l’œil. Il resta toujours silencieux, mais l’oreille alerte.

« C’est étrange, non ? »

Si il se confiait à Hugo, c’est car il avait toujours le sentiment de se retrouver en lui, quand il le regardait dans les yeux, si s’y voyait à la façon d’un miroir, et son reflet lui révélait bien des choses.

Il continua, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles : « Ça ne me révulsait pas ni rien, simplement je ne ressentais rien. » Son rire retentit dans le silence avant de retomber à la manière d’une pétale de fleur fanée. « Des mois que j’ai l’impression d’être amoureux, et quand on s’embrasse enfin, je reste indifférent. »

Il soupira cette fois-ci, dévoilant un peu le chagrin que tout cela lui causait.

« C’était fort pourtant, à tel point que ça sonnait vrai dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas comment l’expliquer, mais j’avais le sentiment que tout devait se passer comme ça, je me sentais bien, vraiment. Ça ne m’était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, pas depuis que... » Il sembla s’étrangler avant d’avoir terminé sa phrase, et l’autre fit mine de ne pas s’en rendre compte.

\- Et maintenant ?

Martin sursauta, comme s’il réalisait soudainement que Hugo était toujours assis à côté de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il en haussant des épaules. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre. C’est comme si ça n’avait jamais existé.

\- Comme ça, du jour au lendemain ?

\- Du jour au lendemain. »

Son attention se reporta de nouveau sur la fumée. La cigarette du brun était presque entièrement consommée, mais il devinait qu’une autre viendrait après.

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire maintenant. Il est froid. Pas dans son comportement, mais à mes yeux, il est froid parce que je me sens désintéressé de lui.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu’un d’autre ?

\- Non, non. J’aimerais, parce que ça me préoccupe de ne pas pouvoir me l’expliquer à moi-même, ce changement soudain. C’est comme si on se jouait de moi. J’ai l’impression d’être ma propre victime, j’aimerais me dire que ce n’est pas moi qu’il avait embrassé, que c’était un autre Martin qui avait prit ma place l’espace de quelques minutes, mais non. C’était bien moi face à lui. 

\- Peut-être que c’était simplement le fruit de ton esprit, ces sentiments que tu pensais avoir. »

Le brun se figea trop soudainement, pour ensuite tourner avec lenteur sa tête vers lui, le regard hagard.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Tu vis dans des illusions Martin, qu’est-ce que cela aurait de surprenant ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, répliqua-t-il un peu trop abruptement, un éclat de panique dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux que je te le prouve ? Demanda calmement Hugo, créant une plus grande tension dans sa nuque immobile, sa mâchoire contractée et ses doigts crispés.

\- Arrête, murmura Martin dans un souffle.

\- Prend ma main.

\- Arrête Hugo s’il te plaît, répéta-t-il d’une voix moins assurée.

\- Tu as peur.

\- Tu dis n’importe, arrête ça. Non, mieux, part. »

Hugo ne bougea pas, un petit sourire triste se dessinant sur ses lèvres, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, et tu sais pourquoi.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Martin, tu…

\- Laisse-moi ! s’écria-t-il avec une surprenante agressivité mêlée à la crainte. Laisse-moi.

Le blond consentit enfin à bouger, mais seulement pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, ce sourire mélancolique toujours collé aux lèvres. Martin aurait dû sentir le poids de sa tête peser sur lui, peut-être aurait-il même dû sentir son souffle paisible balayer son bras. Il aurait pu alors s’en soustraire, le fuir au lieu d’espérer le voir disparaître. Mais on ne ressentait pas les choses qui n’existaient plus. En revanche, on pouvait encore les voir, les entendre, il fallait simplement que le souvenir nous retienne, qu'il soit assez pénible pour pendre vie.

« Ce n’est pas ta faute tu sais Martin. »

Le concerné tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux bientôt embués de larmes. Elles se laissèrent porter sur un même sillon pour mourir sur le sol comme des petits morceaux de cristaux qui se brisent.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser Hugo ? » Sa question avait été seulement murmurée, suppliante et laissait résonner tout son pathétique. Il avait le visage de ceux las de se débattre en vain. La fatigue jurait sur son visage trop jeune pour accueillir les premières marques de la vie. Martin tentait lamentablement d'avancer, et chaque pas amorcé se soldait inéluctablement d'un échec, plus douloureux qu'humiliant.

Le blond ne pouvait pas lui donner de réponse, du moins aucune qu’il ne savait pas déjà.

Il lui souffla doucement une réponse, qui écorcha les oreilles de Martin.

« C’est toi qui ne veux pas me laisser. Moi, je suis déjà parti. » 


	2. Une poussière de seconde

La détresse des hommes se cache dans leurs regards. Parfois défiants par fierté, ils deviennent inéluctablement fuyants quand ils succombent à la peur qui les consume. Les yeux brillent et reflètent l’âme qui doute, qui craint, qui ignore ce en quoi elle doit croire désormais.

Martin était de ceux-là, de ces êtres jetés dans la terreur, abandonnés subitement à un futur hasardeux qui ne prenait plus aucun sens autre que celui qu’on tentait vainement de lui donner. Après tout, comment pouvait-on croire au Destin ? Qui aurait pu souhaiter voir cela arriver ? Il n’osait pas imaginer que ce cauchemar soit orchestré, il refusait encore un peu d’y croire.

La cité était à feu et à sang, meurtrie, et il n’avait rien pu faire, sinon regarder la sinistre mise en scène qui se jouait ici. Il avait pu voir, de sa petite maison en hauteur, ces démons tout vêtus de noir franchir les portes qu’il pensait alors être si bien gardées. Il avait vu les rues s’agiter, les cris se propager comme des correspondances d’oiseaux martyrisés, affolés et ses jambes n’avaient pu le conduire nul part, s’envasant dans les sables mouvants de la terreur.

Il se laissa un instant porter par le chant chaotique qui écorchait ses tympans. On entendait l’Enfer, il retentissait dans chaque parcelle d’air et sonnait le glas. De quoi ? Il l’ignorait, il n’était plus capable de voir grand-chose, mais la fin de quelque chose était audible. Il ne se trouvait pas même capable de pleurer, il n’y avait pas assez de larmes pour tous ces morts, ni pour la sienne.

À genoux sur la terre battue, la tête inclinée, humiliée, il entendait les chiens aboyer, les détonations qui faisaient trembler le sol, et le peuple hurler.

Lui-même aurait pu s’égosiller à en perdre la voix, mais le bout du fusil plaqué à sa nuque le privait de tout mouvement. Le métal était chaud contre sa peau brûlante à force d’être pointé à cet endroit. Jamais il n’avait autant détesté une sensation.

Il pensa à la Mort, se sentant irrémédiablement toujours plus proche d’elle à chaque seconde. Il s’agissait sûrement de sa propre fin finalement. Il crût pouvoir sentir son souffle caresser son épaule, sa joue, ses longs doigts effleurer son échine en un frisson macabre. Il attendait son baiser, celui qui l’arracherait d’ici. L’attente était mêlée d’impatience, de l’urgence de se tirer de ce cauchemar. L’épouvante le faisait étouffer, il sentait bien sa respiration devenir plus courte et il ne savait plus très bien si c’était l’air ou la poussière qu’il respirait à ce moment là.

Puis il la sentit s’en aller, comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais croisés. Le fusil ne pointait plus sa nuque et après avoir été déconcerté quelques secondes, il se trouva plus apeuré d’affronter encore le monde qu’heureux d’échapper à l’étreinte de la Déesse funèbre.

Le désespoir reprit le dessus, l’enveloppant jusqu’à le hanter. Il le ressentait dans le tremblement de ses mains, sa gorge nouée, cette nausée que le prenait aux tripes, mais l’oublia curieusement bien trop vite quand il rencontra le regard de l’homme face à lui en relevant prudemment la tête.

Ses yeux étaient gris. Durs. Terrifiants.

Hypnotiques.

Ils transpercèrent son être comme les balles d’un fusil. La couleur acier le subjuguait, il ne pouvait s’en défaire. Non pas qu’il en fût prisonnier, leurs regards, au contraire, s’accrochaient désormais l'un à l'autre, se cramponnaient par une sorte d'attraction naturelle.

Le temps leur échappa l’espace de quelques secondes durant lesquelles il crût pouvoir entendre les battements de l’autre alors que tout autour de lui n’était que silence. Les coups de feu s’étaient tus. Les pleurs d’enfants. Les lourds pas des soldats. Plus rien n’existait, si ce n’était l’espace qui les séparait encore. Il ignorait si il avait peur de lui, si il le craignait, il sentait son coeur s’affoler mais n’hésita pas à relever un peu plus le menton pour continuer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Son regard ne disait rien, pas plus que celui de l’homme qui le surplombait, mais étrangement, ce contact était chargé de sens. Martin songea un instant qu’en lui retirant ce fusil et ce sombre uniforme, il aurait pu penser qu’il avait affaire à un ange. Il s’imagina à quoi ressemblerait son regard s’il était moins ombrageux, à quoi ressembleraient ses cheveux s’ils n’étaient pas durement plaqués en arrière. Quand on le regardait bien, ses habits paraissaient grotesques, c'était une feinte ridicule, il n'avait en définitive rien d'un démon.

Happé par ses songes, il n’aperçut pas immédiatement la main de l’autre se glisser vers sa ceinture. Il fallut qu’un reflet eût agressé sa rétine pour entrevoir la dague tenue par son poing serré, et voir son mouvement se décomposer sous ses yeux. Il crût un instant que la lame ne toucherait jamais sa gorge.

Il ne le quitta jamais du regard, toujours rivé sur ces orbes de fer. Il semblait lui demander silencieusement « Eh bien, qu’attends-tu ? », un air arrogant sur le visage, qui cachait péniblement sa désolation. Elle n’était plus là pour les mêmes raisons, et ces dernières semblaient cent fois plus douloureuses aux yeux de Martin. Il ne sentait pas même le souffle de la Mort – qui avait rebroussé chemin – au creux de son épaule. Plus les secondes passaient, moins il le craignait et plus le métal froid se faisait pressant contre sa jugulaire. Il pensait pouvoir prévoir la suite, c’était comme si il connaissait l’homme face à lui.

Ce dernier n’arrivait pas à s’y résoudre, c’était évident, mais il était impossible que le sang ne coule pas. Il était conscient que le regard de l’autre refléterait dans peu de temps cette détresse qui allait l’assaillir et le crucifier. La détresse de se trahir dans son honneur en hésitant, de ressentir cette faiblesse qui engourdit les membres et l’Esprit, mais aussi la détresse de trahir l’autre âme face à lui. Il allait bientôt céder à la panique, il sentirait un frémissement, peut-être même un tremblement, allant de son bras jusqu’à la lame, qui bougerait d’elle même.

Il compta les battements de son cœur qui étaient devenus incroyablement calmes. Un. Il réalisa à peine qu’une larme coulait. Deux. Il ne remarqua pas non plus un sourire mélancolique se dessiner sur ses propres lèvres. Trois. Il voyait seulement ses yeux gris et les milles et unes luttes qui les faisaient briller. Quatre. Il aurait voulu savoir son nom. Cinq. L’autre laissa finalement son regard fuir.

Il n’y eut pas de sixième battement. Son cœur s’arrêta dès que la lame l’écorcha légèrement en se retirant abruptement, changeant de direction en se logeant avec violence dans l’estomac du soldat. Le septième battement fut douloureux, tout comme ceux qui suivirent. Il se précipita à terre en même temps que le corps qui tombait lourdement. Le sang se voyait à peine sur l’uniforme noir mais tâchait ses mains tremblantes qui cherchaient les siennes.

« Il m’a fallu une poussière de seconde pour comprendre que c’était toi. » lui souffla-t-il douloureusement, les larmes brouillant sa vision. Ses doigts serraient faiblement les siens pour la première et la dernière fois.

Il sentit peu à peu ses tremblements se calmer, et une partie de lui mourir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promis j'arrêterai un jour d'être aussi dramatique.


End file.
